


from blueberries and milky chocolate shakes

by baekkieony



Series: The SHINee Chronicles [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Anorexia Nervosa, Death, Demons, Food Poisoning, I'm Weird, Love, M/M, Poison, Poisoning, Starve, Starving, This Is Some Weird Shit, Too skinny, ana - Freeform, dead, help me pls, jonghyun's his target, skinny - Freeform, taemin's ana/demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Jonghyun doesn't think that the milky chocolate shake tastes like the poison he's really drinking.





	from blueberries and milky chocolate shakes

**Author's Note:**

> this is some weird stuff and i wrote it at 3 am so maybe that's the reason for it but nevertheless i hope y'all enjoy it tho. bye bye!

Taemin is a watcher. A silent loner, eyes wide open.

He nibbles on his upper lip, – not in that cliché, movie way – tasting a little bit of metallic blood; the reddish colour printed in his mind. He feels the blood everywhere; rushing trough his system and spinning in his head.

People go away with issues if they don't get some oxygen in their brain through their blood after maximal one hour. Some parts of your brain die and aren't able to be used again. Taemin laughs. How ridiculous.

Taemin continues watching. Noticing even the blink of an eye. Chuckles at the dumbness of the watched object. Jonghyun's only an object for him. Useful until Taemin gets his soul and finally eats his inside out. Jonghyun's his food, his provenance, his fountain, his _everything_. Taemin's nothing without Jonghyun and Jonghyun's nothing without Taemin.

Taemin smiles a cheeky smile in his box. The camera is still focused on Jonghyun. Why should anybody focus on Taemin, the most people don't even know that he exist. He's a tale, a fairy, a mystery. He's the road to hell and the way to heaven, he's your biggest craving and you heaviest suffering.

Taemin's a demon. And Jonghyun can only hope for the luck that this demon inside his head keeps quiet.

_Skinny skinny boy_

_tell me_

_are you pretty?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Taemin's fingers are trembling, voice shaky, commands not serious. He could laugh at his own weakness. It's his fault that he lets Jonghyun eat. He _knows_ that food makes him sick. Makes Jonghyun sick. He has to punish him and himself. It's not okay.

Taemin keeps rubbing the ribbon between his fingers. It brings him down, makes him more chill. It doesn't help Jonghyun when he sees the nervousness. The weakness. Taemin's strong. Demon's are strong.

The weight from Taemin's eyelids are heavy. They want to close, but he has to stay up. He has to keep an eye on Jonghyun; needs to be careful. He worries too much about him lately to let him go that easy.

Taemin worked too hard on Jonghyun to let him go that easy. To let him get _healthy_ again. _Healthy_. Healthy sounds disgusting in Taemin's ears. Bones are the things that really matters. Doesn't Jonghyun always wish for a slim waist, pretty skinny legs, outstanding collarbones. Jonghyun wishes for all these things, but he has to pay a price for it. Everything has it's price.

 _Beauty has it's price, doesn't it,_ Taemin thinks to himself and chuckles, _bless him for being too dumb to notice that he's something in the direction of skinny already._ Taemin smiles when he looks at Jonghyun in the mirror.

Jonghyun's not even close to perfect. There's too much to form. But there's so much potential, so much things to form, so many slim waist and pretty legs that could be. Taemin could sigh at the thought. Jonghyun's going to be a work of art. Haunted by the bright light of real beauty Jonghyun's never going to catch. It's running from him yet following him everywhere.

 _Jonghyun's eyes are a little bit like blueberries_ , Taemin thinks. _Mushy and dark._

_Skinny skinny boy_

_look in the mirror_

_are you happy?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Taemin could laugh out loud if this was possible. Jonghyun's only a reason to smile lately. It's beautiful. A well grown student of Taemin, educated and nice. One of his best examples maybe. He's proud of Jonghyun.

Taemin decides that this is the time to leave this box and finally dedicate his words to the person they should belong to.

“Jonghyun? Jonghyun?”, it's only a small whisper in the room, blown away by the wind at the moment the words were spoken. Jonghyun turns confused, searching for the reason, the source of this mysterious voice. He doesn't find anything. The panic is written on his face.

“Jonghyun, listen. I'm a friend. Don't be scared”, Taemin tries to sound not too excited, but he's sure he failed completely at that attempt. Jonghyun visibly flinches, but doesn't leave the room.

“Jonghyun, I'm going to make you beautiful, okay?”, Jonghyun nods and Taemin can understand him. He would want to be pretty too if he would be born with that much fat. Ridiculous. “And what should I do?”, Jonghyun's voice is as mocking as it's questioning.

“It's so easy. The only thing you'll have to do is to stop eating”, Taemin's glad that Jonghyun can't see his smile, because it's malicious.

_Skinny skinny boy_

_the weight on your scale_

_does it tell you that you're skinny?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Don't eat that blueberries, Jonghyun”, Taemin smiles when Jonghyun lays the food back and he also chuckles a bit. _Funny_ how easy Jonghyun gave up the control. It's going to an end, Taemin feels it. Jonghyun's getting skinnier. But he's still not skinny enough.

Jonghyun lost the potential Taemin had seen in him someday. He gets boring; Taemin's play toy needs to change. He needs another target. Something new.

_Skinny skinny boy_

_explain me_

_did you use your potential?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Drink, drink my baby boy”, Taemin giggles when Jonghyun sips the drink down like a drone. Jonghyun stopped thinking. Being skinny is the matter. But Taemin's bored. He changes the game, because he's not a part of it, he's the creator. The end and the beginning.

Time stops when Jonghyun's head starts spinning and this pinkish, pinkish dried lips dry a little bit more before the world turns and swirls and slurs, seconds slipping through his fingers. Jonghyun feels a little bit like crying, but the tears to cry are dried, his breath is gone and his lungs starts to hurt, because the needed amount of breath isn't there and his blood runs cold before the sparkle in his eyes dims. Taemin smiles when he spares a glance at Jonghyun, spread out, breath heavy and the glow almost dead, because he – the demon – is finally satisfied. He is the creator of that dying piece of art and he loves it.

Jonghyun doesn't think that the milky chocolate shake tastes like the poison he's really drinking.

_Skinny skinny boy_

_you were perfect_

_but never enough._


End file.
